Only Them
by Beginner's Oblivion
Summary: Axel Flame is the lead singer of Roxas's favorite band. It's been Roxas's fanboy dream to meet him, and he finally gets the chance when he's allowed backstage. And when they meet, Roxas can't help but push his girlfriend Namine to the back of his mind.


Finally! Another one shot. I've been so sloooww. I promised myself to publish something once a month, so this is my contribution for October less than a week before the deadline I set for myself. Lovely. Blame the SATs. I get my results this week...Lovely x2.

Anyway, this is Only Them, an AkuRoku one shot that I wrote over the summer. My first draft needed revision (like all drafts should), so it took me until now to get it to a point where I'm happy with the way it turned out.

So be nice and review! And if you want something else to read after this, check out my other (AkuRoku) stories: Transport, The Bench, and The Kidnapping of Axel Burns and What's-His-Name.

RoxasXNamine, then AxelXRoxas

Song reference (cause I'm not awesome enough to think of my own song title): Smother Me by The Used

* * *

Roxas sat at the table, bored. He watched his girlfriend, Namine, take the tiniest bite of the steak that she ordered. She laid her fork down on the table, smiling at Roxas. Her food looked completely untouched, as usual. Roxas continued staring at her blankly, noticing the way her pale skin almost blended with her white designer shirt that he had bought for her last weekend. He hadn't enjoyed the shopping trip, especially since Namine gave him a kicked puppy look when he told her that he would not buy a shirt to match the one she was currently wearing. Yet, he broke down and the long sleeved shirt he had on now reminded Roxas of those families that tried too hard to coordinate their look for a family portrait.

He and Namine looked like they could be brother and sister with the little they had in common. They both had some shade of blonde hair, blue eyes, and were average and quiet. Not to mention, they could afford the better things in life, which Namine wasn't afraid to exploit.

Roxas threw his cloth napkin onto the table after removing it from his lap. He was getting impatient. If Namine had time to put her fork down, that meant that service was extremely slow. The check should have come by now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas recognized their waitress bustling by their table. "Excuse me…" He searched his mind quickly for a name before she could escape. "…Rikku?"

The waitress stopped suddenly, and regarded Roxas patiently. "Could you hold on, sir? I'm taking care of another group right now."

Roxas blinked, trying to remain calm and not show his annoyance. "I just want the bill."

Rikku seemed preoccupied, not even glancing over as she spoke and continued walking. "I'll bring it right over after I seat these lovely gentlemen." She glanced behind her, starry-eyed and giddy, gripping the menus in her hands tightly. They were shaking uncontrollably.

Curious because of Rikku's strange behavior, Roxas moved his eyes over to the "gentlemen" she was seating. His mouth fell open in shock, and he couldn't compose himself. Spiky red hair, teardrop tattoos on the cheeks, bright green eyes: Axel Flame of The Bond of Flame, the lead singer of Roxas's favorite band, the band that Roxas worshiped and followed religiously every day on their webpage like the crazed fanboy he refused to admit he was. Behind Axel Flame was the remainder of The Bond of Flame. Definitely "lovely gentlemen" to seat, and they were about to walk past his table.

Namine smiled at her boyfriend's star struck expression. She knew of his obsession and waited until Axel Flame was just about to pass the table to make her move. "Roxas, isn't that the singer of the band you like so much?"

Roxas stared in amazement as Axel Flame stopped in his tracks and slowly looked at Roxas over his shoulder. Axel Flame smirked at him for the shortest seconds of Roxas's life and then followed behind Rikku. Roxas's gaze followed Axel Flame to the table in the far corner of the restaurant, where he sat at a curved booth with the rest of his bandmates.

Namine laced the strap of her purse between her fingers and stood up. "I'm going to the ladies' room. Could you ask for a container for me when the waitress comes back with the check?"

Waking from his stupor, Roxas blinked and turned to Namine. "No problem." He discreetly glanced at her plate. Most of the steak was untouched, while the rest was in tiny pieces on the plate. At least she tried to make it look like she ate something. His own plate was empty, not even the sauce from his steak remained.

His heart hammered. He clenched the fabric of his favorite designer jeans and tensed his body. He would not under any circumstances turn around and stare at his favorite band like an obsessed fanboy. He let go of his jeans and drummed his fingers on the table with his left hand while grabbing his steak knife and moving it back and forth like the conductor of an orchestra with his right.

"Here you are, sir. I'm sorry about the wait."

Roxas dropped the knife onto the table in relief. He looked up anxiously, grateful for a distraction. "Uh…thanks. Can I have a container as well?"

Rikku nodded at him, taking Namine's plate. "Yes, sir. May I take your plate away?"

Roxas grabbed the check Rikku had placed onto the table. "Yeah." He leaned back in his chair to give Rikku easier access to his empty plate.

"I'll be right back with your leftovers."

The amount listed on the bill didn't surprise Roxas. He took out his wallet and fished out a crisp $100 bill. He placed the money on top of the check, and without any form of restraint, looked over at Axel Flame. "Oh my God."

Namine was over at The Bond of Flame's table, talking with them. She had out a little notebook of hers that she brought with her everywhere and was handing it over to Axel Flame. He had a pen in his hand and was twiddling it between his fingers.

"Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit." Roxas gripped onto the table cloth, clearly spazzing out. Namine was getting Axel Flame's autograph.

"Here are your leftovers sir." The waitress placed the container on the table and took the bill. "Thank you very much and have a wonderful evening."

The waitress's voice was like an annoying buzz in the background as he continued to stare at his girlfriend and Axel Flame exchanging words. He nodded so the waitress would take off and leave him to creep on Axel Flame in peace.

Namine waved to the group after taking her notebook back and then began to walk towards Roxas. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking his chair over, and rushed over to Namine to lessen the gap between them.

"You just talked to Axel Flame! _The_ Axel Flame! And he gave you _his_ autograph!"

Namine giggled at Roxas's excitement and tore the page from her notebook. "He and his friends came here to lay low a while, but he was nice enough to give me an autograph…for you." She offered him the paper, and he took it from her.

"Holy…"

"Language, Roxas," Namine scolded before he could finish his interjection. She approached the table and took her leftovers. "I'm ready to leave now."

"…Axel Flame's autograph…Holy sh—"

"Roxas, let's go." She took Roxas by the elbow and dragged him towards the exit.

They made it out to the car before Roxas realized that he was in no condition to drive. He shakily pulled out his car keys and held them out to Namine. "I can't drive like this. Here. I'll get us killed if I drive."

She patiently took the keys and unlocked the car. Roxas stumbled into the passenger's seat, still staring at the slip of paper: his new prized possession.

Namine started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I told him how big of a fan you were and that you were going to the concert tomorrow night."

"Wh—what did he say?"

"He said he was flattered and that it should be a good concert."

"Good? It's going to be the best concert of my life!" Roxas practically whispered and studied the autograph. "It's amazing."

Namine almost laughed at Roxas's behavior. She had never seen him act like this before. "You're in Section 210, right?"

"Yeah." He glanced at Namine. "Why?"

"He asked."

"Axel Flame wanted to know where I'm _sitting_?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

Namine waved her hand dismissively. "I bet he was just trying to make conversation. You're going with Hayner?"

"Yeah. His parents got him two tickets for his birthday."

"I don't see why you just didn't buy the tickets for him, and his parents could have gotten him something else. Then you could've had front row seats to hear your favorite band. I'm glad we don't have to worry about being frugal the way Hayner has to."

Roxas wrinkled his nose at Namine's lack of humility. "His parents wanted to buy him something that he would really love a.k.a. The Bond of Flame concert tickets. The middle section isn't that bad Namine. We want to keep our hearing."

Namine sighed. "I guess."

The car stopped and Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt. He flung his door open and met Namine at the hood of his car.

Namine glanced over to her house before holding the keys out to Roxas. "You'll be alright to drive?"

"Yeah. I'm a lot calmer now." He held out his hand for proof; the shaking had reduced considerably. "Don't worry about me." He gave her a quick kiss and snatched his keys from her. "I'll see you around."

Namine cupped her cheek where he kissed her, trying to downplay her embarrassment. "Let me know how the concert goes tomorrow."

Roxas jumped into the driver's seat, carefully placing Axel Flame's autograph on the seat beside him. He waved goodbye to Namine and pulled out of the driveway, heading home.

* * *

"I can't believe that you get to see The Bond of Flame in person two days in a row!" Hayner said. He pulled out his concert ticket from his pocket and gripped it in his hand. "You're so lucky man. They are so awesome to see in their rock star awesomeness."

Roxas patted his back pocket affectionately where he kept the autograph carefully folded in his wallet. "It would be even better to talk to him."

"You mean Axel Flame?" Hayner snickered. "You're so gay for him. Don't deny it."

They moved up in line to enter through the concert gates. Roxas pulled out his ticket and double checked the section: 210. "So what? He asked Namine yesterday what section I was sitting in."

Hayner raised his eyebrows at Roxas mockingly. "Gay for him," he sang.

Roxas elbowed Hayner in the stomach in retaliation. "Shut up." He handed over his ticket to be scanned in and stepped through the gates.

"Don't worry man. I won't tell Namine. She would be 'crushed' over your man-crush." Hayner stepped through the gates after Roxas, jamming his ticket back into his pocket.

After buying matching t-shirts from the merchandise booth, Roxas and Hayner found their seats in Section 210. They sat down and tried to ignore the screeching of the opening band. Roxas bounced his knee up and down for the next twenty minutes in anticipation.

When the stage went dark, the crowd began to cheer. The two stood up from their seats, staring at the stage eagerly. Roxas whooped along with the thousands of other people when Axel Flame's voice filtered through the speakers, singing the first song. The stage remained dark until the chorus; then the entire stage was lit up with torches and flames.

Axel Flame looked exactly as he did the day before with his spiky hair and confident aura. Behind him were the other members of the band playing their various instruments. Demyx Nocturne played his sitar, Zexion Schemer the bass guitar, and Marluxia Assassin the drums. They all wore their trademark The Bond of Flame black trench coats with their black boots, which they wore to every concert.

"How's life, Radiant Garden?" Axel Flame yelled into the microphone when the song ended.

The crowd roared in response.

Axel Flame laughed and turned to his bandmates. "We're glad to hear it! Guys and girls, we are The Bond of Flame! Got it memorized?" The crowd whooped at Axel Flame's infamous catchphrase as he slipped the microphone back into the stand.

Roxas stared at Axel Flame, who was looking out at the large expanse of people. Roxas was just a small insignificant person. Would Axel Flame remember where he was sitting? Would he look over to his section and imagine Roxas standing amid the mass, singing along with him? Did Axel Flame even care about the conversation he shared with Namine, or to him was she just another girlfriend of his fanboy groupies?

The band jumped into the next song and continued for a few more songs before Axel Flame pulled the microphone back out of its stand. "Having a good time so far?" The crowd responded with cheers, whoops, and whistles. "So, I have a little story I'd like to share, an experience I had yesterday in a restaurant."

Roxas's heart began to race, and Hayner elbowed Roxas in the side to get his attention. They shared a look that only best friends could communicate wordlessly, and Roxas looked back at the stage.

"We were hungry, so we decided to go out to eat at a nice restaurant. It was a stretch for us, a hardcore rock band, and especially for our little Dem Dem." A bunch of girls whooped at the mention of Demyx Nocturne's name, and Axel Flame continued over their squeals. "Our waitress had a case of the shakes. The menus almost dropped out of her hands a few times. I never realized how terrifying my presence was." Axel laughed. "Or maybe Zexion scared her? He _was _being extra emo yesterday. So the waitress starts leading us to our table all the way at the back so everyone in the damn place would notice us. Damn publicity I tell ya.

"Anyway, I hear this girl talking to someone as we passed by their table. She said, 'Isn't that the singer of the band you like?' I admit, I was curious. I got a look at the kid she was talking to, and hot damn! Blonde hair, blue eyes, an angel I tell ya! An angel! To prove my point, he was even wearing a white shirt! Lucky girl, except he just stared at me like a fish outta water.

"Later on, we're all seated, and the girl comes over asking for an autograph for her boyfriend. My heart shattered. Why must the cute ones be straight?" A few guys in the crowd yelled in agreement. "I gave her an autograph and asked about her boyfriend. Available or not, I had to know more about the little angel that was a fan of mine." Axel slipped the mic back in the stand and gripped his guitar. "This next song is for Roxas, sitting in Section 210."

Roxas gaped at the redhead on the stage. The world fell away, leaving nothing but Roxas, Axel Flame, and the wide expanse separating them. Roxas just wished he could cover the distance and get up on the stage and show Axel Flame that he was here, and he was listening. He wished it would be only them.

"Roxas!"

Roxas grimaced when someone stepped on his foot and reluctantly turned towards Hayner. "What?"

Hayner laughed so Roxas could hear over the singing and the cheering. "It figures he would sing 'Smother Me' as his dedication to you. Everyone in this place must be really jealous!"

Roxas shrugged and turned back towards the stage, not wanting to miss a second of the performance. Hayner laughed again beside him in understanding and focused his attention on The Bond of Flame.

Axel Flame downed a water bottle and wiped the sweat off of his face with a towel when the song ended. "After the show today, our merch will continue to be sold along with our new CD if you haven't gotten it already. Buy a shirt and CD, or burn in hell. We're giving away a free poster to those in Section 210 as a bonus, so be sure to bring your ticket to the booth after the concert. And if you see my blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel, make sure to thank him."

The fans in Section 210 cheered enthusiastically, causing all the other sections to boo them.

Axel Flame ran his fingers through his spikes and shook his head. "Now, now fans. Don't be jealous. Just buy your own damn poster." He licked his lips and smirked. "Let's continue."

* * *

"Free poster!" Hayner yelled in Roxas's ear. They crowded behind the long line of people at the merchandise booth after the concert.

"Free poster!" Roxas shouted back like it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Free poster!" someone shouted behind them in the line.

The entire line began to chant "free poster" in a crazy hysteria, each person in a euphoria from the amazing concert they experienced. Roxas fumbled for his ticket when he reached the front of the line, giddy and excited from the atmosphere.

The cashier at the booth examined Roxas's ticket and handed him a poster. "Are you Roxas?"

Roxas debated on saying no so that he could just go home in peace, but once Hayner slung his arm around him there was no escape.

"Hell yeah! This here's Roxas, the one The Bond of Flame dedicated 'Smother Me' to. You know? This is him. Right here. In the flesh."

The cashier raised her eyebrow at Roxas. "You're the millionth guy to tell me that you're Roxas. I want solid proof."

Roxas shrugged Hayner off his shoulder in a slight panic. He did not in any way like to be in the spotlight.

Hayner put his hand against Roxas's back and shoved him forward. "Come on, Rox. Show her your id."

Roxas gave Hayner a glare but gave in and took out his wallet. He pulled out his driver's license and showed it to the cashier.

"Oh my God! It _is _you!" She let out a high-pitched squeal and turned to the security guard standing just outside of the booth. "It's him!"

The security guard laughed, the scar on his cheek shining in the bright lights. "How'd you like a trip backstage?" he asked Roxas.

Before he could respond, Hayner slapped Roxas on the back in excitement. "Backstage?" Hayner asked. "We'd love to go!" He shoved Roxas towards the guard.

Roxas dug his heels into the ground in resistance and growled. "Hayner!"

The guard eyed Hayner suspiciously. "I was told only one person was allowed backstage, and that person isn't you."

Hayner frowned in disappointment and clasped his hands together. "Aw…please? I'm Roxas's best friend. He's my ride home!"

The security guard glared at Hayner until his face melted into a grin. "Whatever. Follow me. I'm Xigbar."

Hayner winked at Roxas and followed behind the guard. Roxas groaned and saw he had no choice but to follow behind them.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually backstage!" Hayner whispered.

"Right through here." Xigbar stopped them at an ordinary looking door. He pushed the door open for the two fans. "Yo!" he greeted.

Roxas and Hayner entered the room before Xigbar. It smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and scuff marks were all over the gray floor. Set along the far wall and the wall to the left were ragged couches that looked like a cat decided to rake its claws through them. Roxas couldn't believe _this _was backstage.

"Xiggy!" Demyx Nocturne jumped up from the couch along the left wall. He stopped and took notice of the two strangers in the room. "Hey, I'm Demyx. Welcome to backstage."

Hayner beamed at the rock idol before him. "I'm Hayner. Awesome concert. Your jamming was sick!"

Demyx bowed. "Thank you very much. So if you're Hayner, then you must be Roxas. I think I remember you from the restaurant yesterday."

Roxas swallowed nervously. "Y-yeah. I'm Roxas." He held out his hand to Demyx.

Demyx didn't hesitate to take Roxas's hand and give it a good shake. He looked over his shoulder at the black and pink blob on the couch. "Hey, get your bottom of the couch and greet your fans!"

The blob groaned from the couch. Roxas peered past Demyx and recognized Marluxia Assassin. He stretched from his spot and came over to greet them.

"You probably already know me, but I'm Marluxia. I play the drums."

Roxas admired Marluxia's pink hair as they shook hands. It took guts to have anything pink while in an all-male hardcore rock band. "I'm Roxas, and this is my friend Hayner."

"Are you gay?" Hayner blurted out.

Roxas panicked at the outburst. "Hayner! You don't ask people questions like that!"

"It's fine Roxas." Marluxia laughed. "You're sure not afraid to speak your mind. I'm bi. Larxene Nymph is my girlfriend."

"Even with the pink hair?"

Marluxia patted his hair affectionately. "It makes a statement, doesn't it? It's all part of the memorable image a band needs to create."

"I guess that makes sense."

The door behind them opened and in came Zexion Schemer. "Looks like you found him," he said.

Xigbar snorted and smacked Zexion Schemer on the back. "As if I'd ever fail in my mission. Though I was a little worried we'd have a clever little sneak on our hands. But the free poster gets 'em every time."

Zexion Schemer flicked his steel-gray hair from his eyes. "Xigbar, I believe you need to find Axel. He went out to search among the crowd."

Xigbar looked pissed as he stomped towards the door. "That idiot." Xigbar slammed the door behind him as he left.

Demyx clutched his stomach in laughter, and Marluxia shook his head, making his way back to the couch.

Zexion Schemer acted as if nothing was off and faced the two fans. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Zexion."

"The same to you. I'm Roxas."

They both shook hands politely.

"I'm Hayner."

"A pleasure," he replied. "Why don't you take a seat over by Marluxia? Xigbar should be back with Axel soon."

Roxas and Hayner looked at each other challengingly. They both wanted to be the one to sit next to Marluxia. Hayner shoved Roxas, causing him to stumble and drop his poster. Hayner laughed, speed-walking towards the couch. Roxas grabbed Hayner by the back of the shirt and pulled him back. They both fought with all their might to escape the other but were evenly matched.

"So, do you guys live around here, or did you just come for the concert?" Marluxia asked, pretending that he didn't notice the two of them grumbling and fighting.

"We live here, but next year we're planning on going away to college," Hayner said. He glared at Roxas and tried to pull free. "Let go!"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"No way!" Roxas told Hayner. He looked over at Marluxia and smiled, which looked more like a grimace. "We planning on going to Twilight Town University."

"Isn't that the place with the really good ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Demyx asked. "Where? I want some!" He eagerly landed next to Marluxia on the couch. "Please?"

Roxas and Hayner groaned, letting go of each other. Now neither of them would be sitting next to Marluxia.

"So, did you guys get your free poster?" Zexion asked, sitting down next to Demyx.

"Ugh," Marluxia groaned. "Don't get me started with those damn posters. Do you know how many seats are in 210? A lot. We spent the entire day today signing them because of Axel and his bullshit."

"I bet we made a lot of people happy, Marly," Demyx said. "It's all for the fans. So, do you guys have any musical talent?"

Hayner pretended to look scared for a second. "Ha-ha. My singing voice is horrendous, and I can't play an instrument to save my life, but Roxas here can sing _and _play the guitar."

"Oh really?" Marluxia asked, looking over at Roxas.

Roxas's face grew red from embarrassment. "I'm not very good."

"Psh." Hayner waved his hand dismissively. "You know the Kidz Starz CD's that were popular years ago?" Hayner slung his arm around Roxas. "This guy was one of the singers."

"When I was eight!" Roxas said, embarrassed. "Blame my parents!"

Hayner laughed, happy to embarrass Roxas. "And he's been playing the guitar since he was twelve. That's six years of experience! "

"Well, I guess we know who to call if we need another member, right guys?" Marluxia asked.

The door flew open, and the four of them turned towards the disturbance.

"Hello," Axel Flame greeted. "Where's my angel?"

"Get in the room!" Xigbar barked and slammed the door.

"He's right here," Marluxia said. "He's been waiting to see you for ten minutes already!"

Roxas stared at Axel Flame, mesmerized by him for the second night in a row.

Xigbar crossed his arms smugly. "I told you I could find the right kid."

"Hey there, angel."

Roxas blushed at him, unable to say anything.

"I'm Hayner, Roxas's best friend."

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Before the two fans could ask, Zexion read their minds. "Yes, he really says that offstage."

Roxas smiled, finally feeling more comfortable. "I'm Roxas from Section 210."

"Do you guys have a camera?" Demyx asked. "I wanna take some pictures!"

Roxas took out his camera and held it out. "I'll take 'em," Xigbar said, grabbing the camera.

"Aw, is Xiggy too shy to be in the picture?" Demyx teased.

Roxas stood next to Hayner while the four band members stood behind them in a line. Xigbar took an immense amount of pictures with everyone shifting around and posing differently for each picture.

For the next picture, Axel came over and put his arm around Roxas. "Xiggy, get the two of us." He put his lips dangerously close to Roxas's cheek and smirked at the camera.

Roxas smiled despite the flush of his cheeks as Xigbar took the picture. Everything felt so surreal.

"Axel, he has a girlfriend," Zexion warned.

"And?" Axel asked smugly.

Roxas jerked back, reality hitting him. What was he doing practically flirting with Axel Flame? He stepped away from Axel, grinning at him apologetically, and then he turned his attention to Hayner. He was lounging on the couch. "Don't you want to be in any more of the pictures?"

"I was watching you squirm." He sat up from the couch and pulled Roxas towards him. "I know you're gay for him," he whispered.

"Hayner! Please, I'm not!" He waved his frantically, moving farther away from Hayner. "Namine is—"

"A boring girlfriend that only likes you for the nice places you take her and the money you spend on her." Hayner sighed. "Come on, Roxas. You know what you want to do right now. She'll never know."

"I bet he's just joking around anyway, Hayner. He doesn't seriously…" he lowered his voice "…like me."

"How do you know?" Hayner asked just as quietly.

Roxas growled. "I'm not gay, so it doesn't matter."

"Are you two arguing about something?" Demyx popped up beside Roxas and grinned. "Now, now," he soothed. "Kiss and make up."

"Kiss? I thought you were best friends, not boyfriends," Marluxia said, appearing on the other side of Roxas.

"I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend!"

"Chill out man. We're just picking on you," Demyx said.

Roxas huffed and sat beside Hayner. "Can we get our autographs now?"

"Sure, sure. Everyone sign an autograph for Roxas and Hayner!"

Roxas was handed a slip of paper with five signatures on it after Xigbar decided to sign his name as well. Axel strutted up to Roxas, grinned, and handed him another paper. "I'm an artist," he said.

Roxas took the paper and examined it. "Oh you could be a professional." There were two stick figures holding hands. A heart was drawn above their heads. Inside the heart was scribbled "A + R."

Hayner looked at the drawing from beside Roxas. "Hey man, that looks like you and Axel. What more proof do you need?"

"Proof of what?" Axel asked.

"Could you give Roxas a kiss please? He's in denial that he's gay for you."

Roxas groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Hayner…no."

His hands were pulled away from his face. "How do you expect me to kiss you if your hands are covering your face?"

Before Roxas could pull away, Axel planted his lips on Roxas's. The entire room erupted into cheers, and Hayner slapped Roxas on the back after Axel pulled away.

"Whoo-hoo! What'd you think?"

Roxas blinked and put his fingers to his lips.

"Well he obviously isn't disgusted," Marluxia said. He took Roxas's hand away from his lips and kissed him.

Roxas's eyes widened, and he jerked away from Marluxia. "Is today 'Famous People Kiss Roxas Day' or something?"

"Bi," Marluxia decided and stepped back.

Axel folded his arms and glared at Marluxia. "The hell, Marly? Roxas is my angel, no one else's! Come here Roxas." Axel dragged him off the couch and pulled him into a tight hug. "Mine."

"I'm not stealing anyone from anybody. I have Larxene," Marluxia said.

"He has a girlfriend!" Zexion said, sounding extremely annoyed.

Roxas was limp in Axel's arms. His mind was racing. He had been dating Namine for four months, and they just started holding hands two weeks ago. They had their first kiss a few days ago when Roxas finally got tired of avoiding the inevitable, and she blushed every time he showed any sign of affection. Namine was pure and honest…and Roxas liked to think he was too. But…those two kisses…would she consider them cheating?

"He has a girlfriend!" Zexion repeated.

"I cheated on Namine," Roxas mumbled.

"Geez Rox. Two kisses don't mean anything," Hayner said. "It's not like Namine gives you any action."

"I cheated."

Axel loosened his grip on Roxas. "No, you didn't. I was the one who kissed you, and you didn't kiss back. You didn't cheat."

Roxas stared around the room helplessly and removed himself from Axel's arms. "How can I face Namine?"

"Roxas, don't have a guilt-complex over this please. You didn't cheat," Hayner insisted.

"But I liked it!" Roxas said worriedly.

Axel actually gaped at Roxas. "You liked it?" Roxas just stared at him, refusing to admit it again. "You liked it…" Axel said guiltily.

A knock came from the door, interrupting them. "It's time to head out," a blue-haired man said. There was an x-shaped scar across the bridge of his nose. He raised his eyebrows at the two extra people in the room. "I wasn't aware that I gave permission to allow fans backstage after the performance," he said in an eerily calm voice.

Demyx chuckled nervously. "Uh…don't worry Saïx. They're well-behaved fans.

Saïx glared at Demyx, effectively banishing the smile from his face.

Xigbar stepped in and prodded the two boys in the back. "Time to go."

Hayner nodded hastily and grabbed all their possessions of the couch. "Nice meeting ya! You guys are an awesome band!"

Roxas looked at Axel and then followed Hayner out the door.

"Bye Roxas! Bye Hayner! Sorry you had to leave so soon!" Demyx said.

The door slammed shut, cutting off their goodbyes. Xigbar walked beside the two of them and chuckled. "Now they're in for it. Glad I'm not there."

Hayner laughed, picturing The Bond of Flame getting yelled at by their manager while Roxas sulked down the hallway filled with guilt.

* * *

It had been a week since the concert, and Roxas had yet to say one word to Namine. Roxas peered out of the door of his classroom after the final bell rang for any sign of Namine. He sighed in relief when she was nowhere in sight. He speed-walked down the hallway towards the exit of the school, looking back every few seconds for any sign of his girlfriend. He turned a corner and froze. Namine stood in the middle of the hallway and was looking straight at him.

"Shit," he muttered.

She came over to him, looking immensely concerned. "Roxas, what's wrong?"

Roxas stared at his shoes. "Namine…nothing."

"Please look at me Roxas. You've been acting like this for a week. Something happened that you're obviously not sharing, and I don't like it."

Roxas looked up at her, angry at himself for getting cornered by Namine in the hallway. He couldn't keep the truth from her anymore. "Someone…kissed me."

"Roxas…" She knew what that meant. "Who? Who kissed you?"

"Marluxia Assassin…and Axel Flame," he admitted.

"Two people Roxas? Two people from that band? Was it just fan service?"

Roxas fiddled with his backpack strap. "No…it's just that…I liked it."

She looked at him in shock and concern. "You're gay?"

Roxas immediately went on the defensive, panicking. "No! I'm not gay! I'm…bi?"

"Are you asking me that or telling me?" She was getting angry. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

Roxas took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Namine. I'm telling you I'm bi, and I cheated on you."

"Did you kiss either of them back?"

"No."

"Did you want to?"

The interrogation was wearing Roxas down. He just looked down guiltily.

"Which one?"

"Axel."

Namine wiped her eyes and shook her head. "We've been dating for four months and then you cheat. I can't deal with that. We need to break up."

Roxas nodded slowly, feeling both depressed and relieved. "Okay. I'm really sorry, Nami. Really."

She sniffled. "I am too." She sniffled again and then walked away.

Roxas stared at her retreating back. At that moment he promised himself to never commit to a relationship again.

* * *

A year had passed since Roxas and Namine broke up. Roxas kept his promise to himself and hadn't been in a relationship since then and was now finishing his freshman year at Twilight Town University. He and Hayner were perched up on the ledge of the Twilight Town clock tower. They were watching the final sunset of their freshman year at Twilight Town University before heading home to Radiant Garden.

"Rox, you know who's performing in Radiant Garden during summer break?"

"Who, Hayner?" Roxas asked.

"You're going," Hayner said.

Roxas knew at that exact moment who Hayner meant. "No way. That day ruined my life as a straight guy."

Hayner sighed. "You and Namine needed to break up anyway. Your relationship was stale and boring. It took you four months just to kiss!"

"We're just shy people, Hayner! And I still feel guilty for cheating on her. Now I'm scared of any form of commitment with anyone."

"Roxas, seriously, get over it already. It was just a little kiss."

"Two kisses," Roxas corrected.

"You're going."

"Ask someone else."

"You're going."

"No way in hell."

"You're going."

"No!"

"I will buy you sea salt ice cream every day this summer if you go."

"Bribery isn't going to work."

"Please Roxas. I need someone to go with. Please…?"

Roxas sighed, feeling guilty for letting his best friend down. "Fine. I'll go."

* * *

"Did I mention I won backstage passes?"

Roxas glared at Hayner. "No you didn't."

"Oops." Hayner shrugged and held out a lanyard he pulled from his back pocket.

Roxas crossed his arms and refused to take the pass. "I'm _not_ going backstage," he asserted. "You should be grateful that I even came."

Hayner sighed and dropped his hand to his side. "Why are you being so difficult? It's been a year already! Get over it!"

Roxas pouted and walked off towards his front row seat. "Go without me!" he yelled.

He sat by himself for what felt like no time at all until a guy in a black hoodie sat in Hayner's seat beside him. Roxas glanced over at the guy but didn't object.

"Roxas." The stranger faced him, and Roxas could see fiery red hair under the hood. "I just wanted to—" The opening band began to play, drowning out the guy's voice.

"What?" Roxas asked dumbly.

The guy grabbed Roxas's armrest and twisted his body towards Roxas. "I never should have kissed you."

Roxas stared at him and suddenly felt enraged. "Go to hell," he spat. He stood up and tore out of the row of seats. Roxas pulled out his phone and called Hayner in without a second thought.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving. I'll come and pick you up when it's over."

"Why are you leaving? Come on Roxas! You're overreacting!"

"I'll come and get you later," Roxas repeated and hung up. He practically ran the entire way to his car shoving past the enormous amount of people attending the concert. When he got to his car twn minutes later he rested his head against the steering wheel to try to calm down.

The passenger door opened, startling Roxas. "What the hell?" He looked over and scowled at the person sitting beside him. "Get the hell outta my car!"

"Just give me a second to explain."

"No." Roxas turned away from Axel and glared straight ahead.

"I'm not getting out of your car until I explain." Axel grabbed onto Roxas's arm, and Roxas couldn't help but look over at him. "I may have developed a slight crush on you," Axel told him. "I haven't been able to get my mind off of you since day one. If I knew then that I'd become so stir crazy thinking about you, I never would've kissed you."

Roxas stared at him, shocked. "What?"

"I like you."

Roxas blinked, and then his face contorted into anger when he remembered all the trouble Axel had caused because of his and Marluxia's kisses. "Get out of my car."

Axel frowned and looked away. "Ok. I get it." He opened the door and got out not saying another word. He pulled up his hood and then slammed the door shut.

Roxas stared straight ahead, blinking furiously. He risked a glance over and saw Axel was nowhere in sight, but Roxas didn't drive off.

When he heard the crowd's loud roars, Roxas still didn't move. When he heard the opening song, Roxas still didn't move. When he heard Axel Flame address the crowd, Roxas still didn't move. When he heard song after song, Roxas didn't move. When he heard the encore end and his phone ring, Roxas finally moved. "Yeah?"

"Concert's over," Hayner said.

"I'm in the car waiting."

Roxas deflated when Hayner hung up. The car ride was going to be extremely awkward.

"You were here the entire concert weren't you?"

Roxas looked over at Hayner and frowned. He had a signed The Bond of Flame shirt on that he wasn't wearing before, a handful of autographs in his hands, and his camera and his lanyard around his neck. Roxas felt a spark of jealously and anger but brushed it off. "Why pay for parking twice?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hayner shook his head. "Let's just go."

The drive home was silent. Hayner didn't even say goodbye when he got out of the car, and Roxas didn't say anything either.

When Roxas got home, he ran to his room and flung his closet door open. Inside, lying on the floor was a large cardboard box. The day he and Namine broke up, Roxas took down all The Bond of Flame posters, found his band t-shirts, took his autographs, and jammed them into the cardboard box. He had put his camera inside without ever looking through any of the pictures. He had stared at the box for a long time. No matter how much his mind had told him to throw the box away, he had pushed it to the back of his closet and tried to forget about it.

Now, Roxas opened the box carefully and took out his camera. He flicked through the pictures and came upon the one where Axel was inches away from kissing his cheek. In the picture, he was blushing. Roxas scowled at the blush and the guilt growing inside him. He hastily turned off the camera and put it back in the box. Roxas closed the box and shoved it back into the corner. Flicking the light off, he threw himself into his bed. Taking a deep breath he buried himself under the covers and prayed his guilt would melt away.

* * *

Roxas grumbled when he heard his doorbell ringing continuously. He sat up from his bed slowly, and his covers fell away as he got out of bed. He shook his head to shake up his hair, hoping it wouldn't look too much like bed-head.

He opened the front door, blinking to have his eyes adjust to the sunlight. He yawned and saw someone he never would've expected to see standing on his porch. "Demyx?"

"Hey, Roxas. Nice bed-head," he laughed. He leaned towards the door, adjusting his sunglasses. "Can I come in to talk to you? I don't feel safe standing out here. You live on a busy street, you know?"

Roxas flattened down his hair in embarrassment before stepping aside. "Yeah, come in." Roxas shut the door behind Demyx and continued to flatten his hair. "How do you know where I live? Why are you even here?"

Demyx took off his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt collar. "I asked Hayner last night where you lived, and he gave me your address. And I'm here because I want to talk to you about band stuff."

"Oh." Roxas walked over to his living room, Demyx behind him, and sat on the couch. When Demyx sat down, Roxas looked him in the eye. "Ok, I'm listening."

Demyx flinched in surprise. "You are? I heard that you were being extremely difficult last night. You wouldn't listen to anyone."

"I have a guilt-complex," Roxas answered. "Now get on with what you want to say before I start to feel guilty that I'm willingly sitting here listening to you instead of being my usual stubborn self."

"Ok, ok." Demyx laughed at Roxas's attempt to be funny. "Will you join the band?"

Roxas thought for a split second that Demyx was joking, but he appeared to be completely serious. "Why? What makes you think that I'm good enough to be in the band?"

"As for why…ask the person who suggested that you should become part of the band. As for why we think you're good enough: you can sing, and you can play the guitar."

"How do you know?"

Demyx smiled. "Hayner made sure to let us know when you guys came backstage last year, remember? Afterwards we did some digging around and found a video of yours on YouTube. You have the talent."

"YouTube," Roxas deadpanned. "You saw my talent show video didn't you?"

"You bet I did. Congrats on getting first place by the way."

"Uh-huh. Thanks but no thanks. I'm planning on getting through college, and besides…Axel…"

Demyx sighed. "I heard all about last night. He went about things the wrong way. He was going to be the one to ask you to join the group, but he screwed up."

"Axel was going to ask me? It sounded more like a rejection and a love confession all at once."

"It's not like we have much experience with relationships. You gotta give him some credit for trying. He was setting it up to let you know whether you liked him or not, it wouldn't be awkward for you if you joined the band."

"I'm not good enough."

"For what? The band or Axel?"

Roxas fiddled with the hem of his wrinkled shirt. "Both."

Demyx crossed his arms and pouted. "Oh come on. You can sing. We have the okay from 'the big guy' so we just need you to accept. And Axel…" Demyx looked at Roxas meaningfully. "He really likes you, like _really really_ likes you. I know he thinks about you all the time, and I know he still feels guilty for making you think you cheated on your girlfriend."

"I did cheat on her. We broke up, and I haven't been in a relationship since. End of story." Roxas stood up, uncomfortable with the topic. "Do you want a drink or something? I don't really know what my parents have around here anymore."

Demyx shook his head. "No, I'm good." He stood up from his spot on the couch. "So you've decided?" Roxas ignored him, and the two fell into silence. "I guess I'll take off then. We're hanging around Radiant Garden to record our new album, so we'll definitely be around to hear your final decision."

"How'd you even get here?"

"The bus. I'm not as well known as Axel so I can still get around without attracting attention."

"Do you want me to give you a ride? I don't think you should be taking the bus."

Demyx smiled, embarrassed. "Could you? Honestly, I'm scared shitless of the bus, and I don't really know my way around Radiant Garden."

Roxas nodded, slightly mad at himself for offering Demyx a ride. Now he had to deal with Demyx for an even longer period of time. The past five minutes were awkward enough. "Let me change into something less wrinkled, and then we can go."

After changing clothes and fixing his bed-head, Roxas met Demyx at the bottom of the stairs. "Ok, let's go."

Demyx gave Roxas the name of the most expensive hotel in Radiant Garden unsurprisingly. "Do you wanna come and see the others?" Demyx asked as they pulled up to the hotel.

Roxas groaned. "How awkward do you have to make this for me?"

"Just come and visit. Please?"

Instead of driving up to the drop-off, Roxas turned into the parking lot. "Guilt complex."

Demyx cheered as he jumped out of the car. Roxas followed behind him at a slower, less enthusiastic pace.

When they reached the hotel suite, Demyx pounded on the door. "I left my key card in the room," he said.

Roxas smirked. He'd only talked to Demyx twice in his life and already knew him well enough to know that this was something to expect from him.

The door opened and Marluxia stared back at them. "I even asked you if you had your key card before you left, and you still forgot it."

Demyx waved his arms. "Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I'm a little forgetful is all. Now let me and Roxy in."

"Roxy?" Marluxia and Roxas asked together.

"Yep, Roxy. Now come on." Demyx grabbed Roxas's arm, and they shoved past Marluxia.

Roxas followed behind Demyx into the living room part of their suite and was pushed onto the couch. "Relax!" Roxas told him.

Demyx chuckled nervously. "I'm just excited that you came. I'll be right back!" He ran off down a hallway and into another room.

Roxas blew it off and lounged back on the couch. It was amazing how comfortable he felt around The Bond of Flame. Maybe he…

"Demyx! It's only one in the afternoon! Why are you waking me up so early?"

Roxas froze on the couch and looked over at the doorway Demyx had run through.

"Get up! I spilled some grape juice on the couch, and I need you to help me hide it before Zexy finds out and gets mad at me!"

Demyx appeared in the doorway, followed behind Axel with the worst case of bed-head Roxas had ever seen. It didn't help Roxas feel any better when he saw Axel was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Roxas?" Axel asked in disbelief. He turned to Demyx and glared at him fiercely. "You're so dead."

Demyx looked scared and backed away from Axel. "I thought you'd be happy to see him!" He ran towards the couch and grabbed onto Roxas, using him as a shield. "Don't hurt me! It's not my fault you sleep late!"

"Whatever." Axel scoffed. "I'll get you later." He went back into his room, and Demyx let go of Roxas.

"Whew. I was just trying to be nice…"

Marluxia came over from the door and sat beside Roxas. "So have you made your decision?"

"Uh…" Roxas hesitated.

"Say no more. You're on the fence. It is a big decision to make."

Roxas nodded, grateful for Marluxia's understanding.

The door to Axel's room slammed open, and Axel stepped out. He was wearing a black t-shirt with The Bond of Flame written on it and some baggy sweatpants. His hair was pulled back so he looked more presentable.

Roxas stared at Axel, unsure of how to react around him. But Axel didn't even look over at Roxas. Instead he came over to Demyx, leering over him. Fully prepared, Demyx grabbed onto Roxas, using him once again as a shield. Axel froze, inches from Roxas's face. Roxas drew in a breath and held it, waiting to see what Axel would do.

Axel took Roxas by the arm and pulled him away from Demyx. He glared at Demyx, trying to look menacing despite his drowsy state. "Don't ever wake me up this early again for something stupid, not even if you 'spill grape juice on the couch.'"

"But I had to get you up somehow! Roxas was here to visit!"

"Then just tell me Roxas is here so I can at least look presentable!" Axel pulled on the ends of his hair for emphasis. "Now my image is ruined."

"Roxas had bed head this morning when I—"

"Demyx, shut it," Roxas warned.

"But you did!"

Roxas huffed and turned away from Demyx. "What do you expect? You woke me up!"

Axel growled at Demyx. "You idiot. You woke Roxas up too? You morning people are fiends!"

Demyx sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I give up. I was only trying to help."

Axel and Roxas glanced at one another, memories of last night coming back to the both of them.

"I'm showering," Axel announced.

"Let Roxas shower first. He didn't get a chance to since I ruined his morning routine."

"No, no. I'm okay," Roxas replied hurriedly.

Axel shook his head. "No, you should. It's the least Demyx could offer for waking you up." He started walking away, waving Roxas to follow him. "Come on an—uh Roxas. I'll get you set up."

Roxas followed behind him, ignoring his obvious blunder, almost calling him "angel." He showed him the bathroom and pointed out some unused towels.

"Take your time," Axel said, backing out of the door.

"Axel."

Axel froze in the doorway, looking over at Roxas.

"Whose idea was it that I join the band?"

Axel hesitated before answering. "It was mine."

"Why?"

Axel shifted weight in the doorway and stared down at the floor. "I meant what I said yesterday. The only thing I can tell you then is to figure it out from there."

Roxas nodded, watching Axel leave without another glance. Axel wanted him to join because he liked him.

Roxas reentered the living room after his shower and saw all four members of the band lounging around. Axel stood up when he saw Roxas. "My turn. You can take my spot."

He sat down between Marluxia and Demyx. Zexion looked over at Roxas from his seat on a chair, looking up from a large book in his hands. "Nice to see you again Roxas."

"You too, Zexion."

The three of them on the couch stared at the widescreen TV. Roxas watched, uninterested but polite.

Axel came back minutes later and came over to the couch to reclaim his spot. Roxas didn't move an inch from the couch and stared up at Axel challengingly.

"Move over." Axel squished between Roxas and Demyx, making Roxas flush from the close quarters.

"I'm hungry," Demyx whined. "Let's go somewhere!"

Zexion rested his book down on the table next to him. "We have an interview later. It'll have to be somewhere quick. How exactly are we going to go somewhere anyway? Saïx doesn't want us to attract any attention."

Demyx smiled slyly, looking past Axel and over at Roxas. "Roxy here has a car. Five people can fit. We'll just have to squeeze. Two people in the front and three in back."

"Or we can just shove you in the trunk," Marluxia suggested.

"So where are we going? And I most definitely call shotgun," Axel said.

"Hold it. When did I offer to be your chauffeur?"

The four of them stared at Roxas: Zexion with a straight face, Demyx with a guilty smile, Marluxia with his eyebrows raised, and Axel with a seductive smirk.

As a final plea, Axel reached over and gave Roxas a tight hug. "Please, Roxas? I won't let you go until you say yes."

Roxas tensed from the hug. Axel smelled really good from his shower, and Roxas hoped he smelled just as good for Axel. He caught eyes with Demyx, who was grinning happily. Roxas stuck his tongue out at him from over Axel's shoulder. "I guess I have no choice," he conceded.

"Alright!" Demyx cheered. He jumped off the couch and disappeared down the hallway.

"Let's not make spectacles of ourselves," Zexion said.

"That means no making out," Marluxia said, looking over at the two other people on the couch.

Axel didn't stop crushing Roxas in his hug. "Psh. Don't worry Marluxia, we'll stop you before you jump all over some poor victim."

Demyx came running back to the room, placing his sunglasses over his eyes. "Let's go!"

Roxas tried to pull free from Axel but couldn't. "You really need to let go now."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on!" Demyx urged. He took hold of Roxas's shirt and yanked him free in one mighty pull.

Roxas fell to the floor and didn't move. He lay there sprawled out, glaring up at Demyx. "You really need to learn what 'relax' means."

* * *

The group ended up going to a hamburger place not too far from the hotel since the group had an interview later on in the day. Roxas sat in between Axel and Marluxia in a rounded booth after the waitress led them to their table. He looked at the menu, trying to decide on what kind of burger he wanted.

"Hello I'm—"

Roxas's head whipped over to their waitress, recognizing the voice immediately. "Namine?"

She blinked, her eyes catching her ex-boyfriend's. "Uh. Hello Roxas."

Everyone at the table stopped examining their menus and glanced between Roxas and their waitress.

Roxas placed his menu on the table and gave her his full attention. "You're a waitress?"

She glanced down, clearly uncomfortable. "I needed a summer to job. I have to pay for college in some way, right?"

If Roxas had stayed with Namine, she never would've had to get a summer job. He would've helped her pay for anything and everything. He was almost glad that they broke up for that sole reason. He didn't want to be the boyfriend that was only the boyfriend because he had money.

"I'm hungry!" Demyx moaned. "You can talk all you want after I order."

"Oh!" Namine slipped an order pad and a pen out of her apron frantically. "I'm sorry, sir! What would you like?"

Roxas fidgeted uncomfortably after Namine had taken their orders and left. "God, how awkward."

"That was your ex-girlfriend wasn't it?" Zexion asked.

Roxas nodded, groaning.

"You broke up a while ago, so what's the problem?" Marluxia asked.

"She probably recognizes you guys. You're the entire reason we broke up, and she knows it. It's probably really awkward for her too."

"You only broke up because you had to be Mister Noble and tell her about the kisses."

"I have a freaking guilt complex," Roxas answered. "I cheated on her." Roxas elbowed Axel in the side. "And it was all your fault."

Axel grimaced, acting like he was hurt by Roxas blaming him. "My fault? Your friend told me to kiss you. Blame him."

"He never would've said something if you hadn't been flirting with me in the first place!"

"But you're so—"

Roxas squished Axel roughly against the wall. "Do not finish that statement."

"Here are your drinks." Namine came over to the table and gave them their drinks. "Your food should be coming shortly."

"Thank you very much," Zexion said.

Namine nodded and glanced over at her ex-boyfriend. "How have you been Roxas?"

Roxas fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Kinda stressed. College, you know? I'm glad it's summer break."

"What are you majoring in?"

Roxas pursed his lips. "I switched my major so much that I'm undecided as of right now. Come first semester, I'll have to have something solid."

"Being undeclared isn't a bad thing. I'm an art major."

"I never would've guessed," Roxas answered sarcastically.

Namine giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I know. I'm really that predictable." She uncovered her mouth and smiled at him. "What are you doing tonight?"

Roxas couldn't believe how straight-forward Namine was. "I'm going to the movies tonight with Hayner."

"It's nice that you two still spend time together."

"Uh-huh."

Namine glanced behind her and twiddled her fingers. "I'm sorry, but I have to go take care of the other customers." She gracefully made her way over to another table, leaving the five of them alone.

"I thought you were complaining about how awkward it was to see her? You were acting like she was the only person in the room," Axel teased.

"I was just being polite."

"She so totally was trying to ask you out!" Demyx jeered.

Roxas cringed, grateful he had a good excuse to give her. "I have absolutely no interest in dating her again. Besides, she asked me the day we broke up if I was gay."

"Ooh that hurts. Don't worry. I get that a lot," Marluxia said.

"I wonder why," Axel said.

Roxas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was Hayner. As he was about to answer it, Axel snatched it from his hand. "Axel!" Roxas seethed.

Axel put his fingers to Roxas's lips to keep him from saying more and answered the phone. "Yo…No, this is Lea. Who else would it be?...Roxas? No this is Lea…Whoa. Relax. You clearly have the wrong number…Yeah, try calling Rock's-ass again." He hung up the phone, and it buzzed again immediately. "Hey…This is Lea…Are you sure you're dialing the right number?" Axel looked like he was struggling immensely to keep a straight face.

"Food!"

Namine had finally come over with their food and was handing over their plates.

"Oh, my food's here. Gotta go." Axel tossed the phone into Roxas's lap and began stuffing his face.

Roxas picked up his phone and placed it against his ear. "Hey Hayner."

"Roxas? Who the hell is Lea? He kept telling me I had the wrong number, and I know I didn't!"

"Oh sorry. Axel just grabbed the phone from my hand."

"Axel? Axel Flame? What happened in the last twelve hours that I feel so out of the loop right now?"

"I'll fill you in later tonight. We're still on for the movies?" Roxas munched on his fries, hungry from not eating all day.

"Yeah. Can you pick me up?"

"Don't I always?"

Hayner laughed. "Yeah, but I still gotta ask. So, I'll see you later."

"Yep. Bye."

After everyone filled up on food, Demyx let out a loud burp and rubbed his stomach. "Ah…good stuff." He took a long drink and burped again. "So Roxy, I was thinking that if you do decide to join the band, what would your stage name be?"

"I like my name the way it is."

"Your name does kick ass," Axel agreed, "but you'd still need a surname."

Just then, Namine came over with the check.

"Hey, you were Roxas's girlfriend once," Marluxia said. "If he were to join our band what surname would you give him? Roxas what?"

"Destiny," Namine said without hesitation.

"Destiny?" Roxas asked.

"Destiny," Namine affirmed seriously. Then, she grabbed as many empty plates as she could carry and walked off.

"We agreed?" Zexion asked.

"Namine does have a strange intuition," Roxas commented.

"Then Roxas Destiny it is," Marluxia said.

Roxas nodded and then reached for the check, already digging for wallet in his pocket.

Axel slapped his hand. "What are you doing? The least we can do is pay, Mr. Chauffeur."

"But I _always_ pay," Roxas argued.

"Not as long as you're with us."

After paying, the group headed to the door. Axel got there first and opened the door, waving Roxas through. He followed behind Roxas, letting the door shut in the faces of the others.

Marluxia grumbled after opening the door. "You'd make a horrible doorman."

Axel raised his eyebrows at him. "It's a good thing I'm not then."

Demyx gleefully ran past all of them to the passenger door of Roxas's car. He flung it open and sat down in Axel's seat.

"Demyx, out." Axel had his arms crossed angrily.

"Aw come on. You got shotgun on the way here. We should all be able to take turns."

"Out," Axel repeated.

"No."

"Out," Roxas demanded from the driver's seat. Demyx looked over at him, a surprised look on his face. "Out Demyx. Axel called shotgun."

Demyx deflated and clambered out of the car. "It's not fair! Roxy likes you the best!"

Axel slid into his seat and smirked. "Of course he does. Right angel?"

Roxas's heart hammered upon hearing the familiar nickname, and he fought to keep calm. "Of course, flamer."

Axel sat forward in his seat, amused. "Ooh. Now you're giving me a nickname? That proves it right there. You love me."

Roxas rolled his eyes, trying to remain collected.

"Note that everyone: my angel did not deny that he loves me."

* * *

"Later," Roxas said as everyone got out of his car.

Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia offered their goodbyes and slammed the doors shut. Roxas stared at Axel, wondering why he wasn't leaving.

"You weren't offended by anything I said or did today were you?"

Roxas looked at him strangely. "No. Why would I be offended?"

Axel was immensely relieved. "Nothing. I just worry too much."

"You? Worry? I never thought of Axel Flame as a worrier."

Axel scratched the back of his head anxiously. "There's a lot of things that you'd never 'think' about me."

"Oh really? Like what?" Roxas asked quietly, taking the bait.

Axel leaned in towards Roxas, his voice becoming a whisper. "I get stage fright before every single performance."

"Really? But you always seem so confident," Roxas whispered back.

"It may seem that way, but I get nervous every time…Wanna know something else?"

"Yeah," Roxas murmured, leaning in closer so he could hear Axel more clearly.

Axel stared at Roxas unflinchingly. "When I dedicated 'Smother Me' to you I meant every lyric, every word."

Roxas flushed, hearing the song in his head and picturing Axel's warm body over his own. "Uh…"

Axel broke into a grin and laughed. "You get embarrassed so easily!"

A car honked behind them, making Roxas jump.

"Agh, I guess that means I gotta go. People are too impatient."

"This lane _is _for dropping people off. They have every right to be pissed. I've been here for five minutes already."

Axel offered no sympathy. "Too bad." He threw the passenger door open and got out of the car. "What're you doing tomorrow?" he asked, poking his head back in the car.

"Nothing. Now get out," Roxas said playfully.

Axel smiled. "Ok then, I will." He waved and then slammed the door shut.

Roxas drove off at the speed of light. His heart hammered and "Smother Me" was playing in his head. His face was bright red, and he was grateful that no one was around to see.

* * *

"That movie sucked!" Hayner yelled.

Roxas flinched from Hayner's shout. "Thanks for that, but the whole world doesn't need to know."

The two of them sat on a bench outside the theater, wordlessly agreeing to hang out there for a little while.

"Huh. So I'm dying to know: why were you hanging around Axel today? You totally hated his guts last night."

"We're pretending last night basically never happened. Demyx was the one who came over to my house this morning."

"Demyx? Why?"

"You just had to go and tell them that I can sing and play the guitar didn't you?"

Hayner looked as though he put two and two together. "No way. They asked you to join the band? What did you say?"

"I said no."

"You said no! Roxas don't be an idiot! This is the chance of a lifetime! Why would you ever say no?"

"I don't know. It was the heat of the moment, but the more I think about it, the more I wanna say yes."

Hayner was ecstatic. "Awesome! I'm best friends with a member of The Bond of Flame!"

"Heh. Guess who else I saw today?"

"Who?"

"Namine. She was a waitress at the restaurant we went to."

"That's interesting. I guess she's not gold digging off of some poor sap as of now."

Roxas shrugged. "It was just weird seeing her. She asked what I was doing tonight."

"Sounds like she was looking to spend some time with you."

"Ew. No thanks."

They both laughed. Roxas was glad he and Hayner were back on good terms.

* * *

"Hey angel."

"How'd you get my number?" Roxas cradled his phone against his ear using his shoulder as he mashed the buttons on his video game controller.

"It doesn't matter," Axel said suggestively. "So how would you like to—"

"Damn it," Roxas groaned. "Damn aliens."

"Aliens? Don't tell me you're focusing more on video games than listening to me."

"They blew me up, Axel. I need revenge."

"Lovely," Axel drawled.

"Hey, you called me; I didn't call you, so it's not my fault that I'm playing video games. You called me at a bad time."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"When?"

"Now."

Roxas drove to the hotel to pick Axel up and groaned. A huge swarm of paparazzi surrounded the hotel entrance. Roxas slammed on his horn to tell Axel he was there. After a few minutes, Roxas could make out Axel's bright red hair coming through the crowd. As soon as Axel put his hand on the door handle, the paparazzi began snapping pictures of the car, and a new barrage of questions assaulted Axel. Roxas flinched when one of them tapped on his window.

"Who are you? Could you roll down your window?"

Roxas scowled and pounded on his horn to scare them away.

"Hey angel," Axel said, sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door.

Roxas stomped on the gas, unafraid of rolling over any toes. When he was in the clear, he glared over at Axel. "You said _nothing_ about crazy paparazzi. They're gonna stalk me now until they figure out who I am, aren't they?"

"Maybe," Axel teased.

Roxas sighed. "Where are we going?"

"You ever been an audience member of a tv show before?"

"No…what's this about?"

"I have a spot on The Kairi Show today, and I got a free audience ticket for someone to have."

Roxas groaned when he heard the show's name. The Kairi Show was the girliest talk show airing. "Axel, I'm going to be the only guy in the _entire_ audience."

"Then all the girls'll be looking at you. Plenty to pick from."

"They'll think I'm gay," Roxas deadpanned.

"All the better for me," Axel snickered. "Turn right up here."

* * *

Roxas sank in his seat and cringed from the shrieking all around him. Just like he expected, he was the only guy in the audience. Axel meanwhile was sitting in a comfy looking chair beside Kairi, the host.

"Welcome to The Kairi Show!" Kairi shook hands with Axel, completely starry-eyed and giddy.

"Thanks for having me," Axel said seductively. A few girls squealed behind Roxas, making Roxas cringe. Axel better not have been setting off their squeals on purpose to annoy him.

"Ok, so Axel, there's been a juicy rumor floating around about The Bond of Flame, and I've been dying for some confirmation!"

"The answer is no."

Kairi deflated. "Aw…really?"

Axel chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, not really. What's the rumor?"

"Oh!" Kairi jumped forward in her chair, excited. "Well, it's been rumored that The Bond of Flame is looking to add another member to the group." She teetered on the edge of her chair, wringing her hands. "Is this true?"

Roxas froze in his seat. Would Axel tell her and the entire teenage girl population watching?

Axel ran his fingers through his hair again, dragging out the suspense. "Uh…I'll admit that that's…" Axel and Roxas made eye contact. Axel's eyes glinted mischievously while Roxas slit his eyes in warning. "…true."

The entire audience erupted into excited whispers and speculation. Roxas sank in his seat, biting his lip to keep from lashing out at them to shut up.

"Can you reveal who it is? Is it Larxene Nymph?"

"Larxene? Definitely not. As for who it really is, I can't say. I'd be dead by tomorrow if I told."

"Dead because of your boss or the anticipated member?"

"The guy we asked obviously. He's a pretty shy guy."

"Is it someone we would know?"

"Not unless you know him personally." Axel looked over at Roxas, who was wincing in his seat from the possibility of his identity being revealed and the shrieking girls around him. "Uh…so seriously, let's switch topics. I've already said too much."

"Sure thing. So how has The Bond of Flame…"

* * *

"How'd I do?" Axel asked.

Roxas covered his ears and grimaced. "Too much screaming," Roxas said, exasperated. "You're too much up there."

"Haha. It's all part of the job."

The door opened, and Kairi entered the dressing room. "Hey, just checking in. Did you have a good experience on The Kairi Show?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I'm glad you invited me over."

Kairi giggled, and her eyes landed on Roxas. "Oh, hello. I'm Kairi."

"Roxas."

"Are you Axel's secret boyfriend?"

Roxas flushed and turned away. "We're friends."

Axel sighed. "It's a tough road to travel, Kairi. Someday he won't be saying that. He'll be proud to be Roxas Flame."

"Axel, shut it. I would not want to get married to you ever."

"Don't say that, angel. You'll ruin my guyliner from the tears."

Kairi giggled again. "You two would definitely make a cute couple. So Roxas, do you know who the new member of The Bond of Flame is?"

"Yeah, I do. He's really excited to become part of the band."

Axel twitched in surprise. "Oh, really? Is he just saying that to appease the interviewer, or does he honestly mean it?"

"He means it a hundred percent and has been wanting to tell you all day."

"And what took so long?"

Kairi gasped in shock. "You…" She studied Roxas carefully, pursing her lips in thought. "…are making absolutely no sense to me. Are you sure that you can't say who it is?"

"Positive," the two answered together.

"Fine…I have to get back on set. Thanks again for coming!" She waved cheerfully and took her leave.

Axel beamed at Roxas. "I am _so_ happy right now that I could glomp you to death."

Roxas backed away from him fearfully. "No thank you."

"We need to get this finalized! Let's get outta here!" In a flash, Axel grabbed Roxas and dragged him out of the room giddily.

* * *

Roxas was pushed onto the couch while Axel frantically ran to his room. "Wait there!" he yelled.

Roxas rolled his eyes and waited for Axel to come back.

"Roxy!" Demyx came running in from the hallway and threw himself beside Roxas on the couch. "What're you doing here?"

"I came for a visit," he answered.

"Fun stuff!" Demyx shouted.

Roxas cringed and covered his ears. "Enough of the yelling and shrieking! I am going deaf!" he said, yelling out each word slowly.

"Sorry!"

"Oh, Dem! Get everyone in here will ya?" Axel came back into the room, holding a cardboard box. "Band meeting."

"Now? But Roxy's here!"

"Exactly."

"Ok," Demyx said, sounding confused.

The Bond of Flame stood around the room in a matter of minutes. Roxas knew exactly what Axel was planning on telling them.

"Ok, so band meeting…" Axel started.

"I've decided to join the band," Roxas said, interrupting Axel.

The three of them looked at Roxas.

"Really?" Demyx asked.

"I knew it," Marluxia said.

Zexion just nodded, showing his approval.

"Yeah, really," Axel said, reclaiming the spotlight. "So as a member of The Bond of Flame now, I would to present to you the honorary attire."

He handed Roxas the box, and Roxas took it excitedly. His eyes lit up in bliss when he pulled out his very own The Bond of Flame black trench coat. He stood up, holding it out in front of him.

"Looks good, angel."

"Oh, wow. Thanks." Roxas rubbed the fabric between his fingers, happy with his decision to join the band.

"Welcome to the group!" Demyx yelled. He ran over to Roxas and gave his a giant hug.

Roxas pried himself free of the hug and stumbled backwards into Axel. Taking his chance, Axel crushed Roxas in a hug of his own.

"Best day ever," Axel said.

Roxas didn't argue. Rather, he leaned against Axel, accepting his place in the band and his place in Axel's arms.

* * *

"—Okay, enough of the gushy stuff. But it had to be done!"

Roxas tried to recover, but the flush wouldn't leave his face. "This is called 'Key of Destiny,' written by the flamer and his angel," he said while trying to maintain a calm façade.

Roxas stood beside Axel, staring out at the huge audience and tearing his eyes away from his ring finger. His heart was racing, not from nerves but from euphoria. He and Axel gazed at each other and began to sing, keeping constant eye contact. It was only them on the stage. Only them.

* * *

There you have it. This version of the story is definitely better than the original. Just saying. Review if you want to make me happy!


End file.
